Fritter Pudding
|-|Werepony= (sclera) |mane_color = |-|Normal= |-|Werepony= |coat_color = |-|Normal= |-|Werepony= |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark =A potion seeping out lime green smoke with a green apple on the bottle |image2 = Fritter Pudding's Cutie Mark.png }} Fritter Pudding is a unicorn who transforms into a werepony at night. She is a member of the Elements of Hope and represents the Element of Acceptance. She is the oldest child and first daughter of Hayseed Turnip and Ms Peachbottom. She is the older sister of Creamy Turnip and Chook Raffle. She is a member of the apple family. Her rival is Zilch. She is a well-known alchemist and apothecarist. She is currently dating Bubblegum. Characteristics and Biography Fritter Pudding has a talent in creating potions and creating cures. Her magic is mostly average compared to most unicorns and can levitate, teleport, and cast simple spells that most unicorns can to. She prefers to use her making for making potions, however, as she is an alchemist, creating new cures, like her idol Mage Meadowbrook. As a result from being bitten by a werepony as a filly, Fritter Pudding can turn into a werepony at night. This form makes her taller, stronger, faster, and more aggressive. This is a very useful form, however, and is hesitate to try and cure it because it's very useful to the group. However, she tries to best not to hurt anypony while in her werepony form. Fritter Pudding enjoys cooking, as it's her side hobby. She enjoys baking pies, cakes, and, of course, fritters. She enjoys sweets as well. Because of her werepony transformation, however, she gets nauseous when she eats pony food (minus sweets and pastries) and can even vomit. This is likely because her werepony side feeds on meat. Despite this, Fritter Pudding made a potion that can temporary cure this so she won't get the search to eat another pony or attack an animal. Personality Fritter Pudding is mostly a calm and down-to-earth pony. She hardly ever gets mad, or at least she TRIES to. She's a bit of an introvert and not the biggest fan of making friends. She's a bit of a tomboy like Puffyaloo, although she's less reckless than her. Fritter Pudding is a hard working individual and often spends her times indoors, making potions and mixing ingredients, helping ponies. She's a bit of a workaholic and hardly ever gets fatigued (although this might be because of her werepony form). As the Element of Acceptance, she is welcoming to ponies who have made mistake or have done terrible things and didn't mean to. She knows when a pony is TRULY sorry. She is also passive and accepting to changes that are mostly minor. Backstory Soon Relationships Trivia *Fritter Pudding hates the taste of meat, except when she's a werepony where her senses are more keen. *Fritter Pudding replaced Ambient Melody, whom she shares a similar personality to, from the old group. *Because of her father being 25% mule, she's at least 12.5% mule. *Her cutie mark resembles one of the cutie marks Apple Bloom had in Bloom and Gloom, except the apple is green instead of red. Category:Werewolf Ponies Category:Unicorn Category:Elements of Hope Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Pansexual Characters